It started with a drool
by LucyHanna111
Summary: Lucy just drooled and the worst of all Natsu saw it! REVIEW PLEASE! a short ONE-SHOT for all NaLu fans!


_**Hello! A short one-shot that got in me when I'm memorizing "Breakthrough" (Fairy Tail's 13**__**th**__** opening theme)**_

_**Hahaha… I drooled at 2:23 am, 01/16/2013 (Just a remembrance for me not to forget... haha)**_

_**I can't believe it! I'm just memorizing and then I drooled! MY GOD! Haha…**_

_**Okay everyone drooled but I drooled unconsciously! Oh my God! Never mind that… on with the story!**_

_**Standard disclaimer applied!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!  
**_

It was a normal day in the Guild but a certain Dragon Slayer is quiet worrying about someone who he hasn't seen around this day. It's afternoon and she hasn't arrived yet!

"Where is she?" he muttered under his breath with eyes reflected that his really worrying about his blonde partner. Every normal day her blonde best friend is always early when she goes to the guild but why the hell she didn't come today early today? Did something happen? Is she sick or something? This made the pink-haired mage groaned.

"What's wrong Natsu?" asked Happy who stopped munching his fish to talk at the frustrated salamander.

"I didn't see Lucy around!" he mumbled which made Happy giggled and earn a playful glare from the pink-haired mage.

"What's funny?" he growled playfully. He then sighed after seeing Happy laughed and rolled his ass on the counter.

"You liiiiiiiiiike her!" Happy rolled his tongue after laughing hard.

Natsu rolled his eyes and just grunted in response.

'He didn't deny it!' Happy thought giggling.

"What did happen?" Natsu again mumbled with worry on his eyes.

"Maybe she's sleeping at her apartment Natsu!" Happy replied then munch his fish again.

A light bulb appeared on Natsu's head and shouted "HER APARTMENT!" making the members of the guild looked at his direction with a dumbfounded looked.

"You coming, Happy?" Natsu asked. Standing from his current position in Lucy's special seat at the bar.

"Nah… I'm gonna stay here! I have something to do too!" he said looking at direction where the white exceed is with a heart on his eyes.

"Okay then… see ya' later!" he said and bolted out of the Guild leaving a trail of dust and a weird look from the members of the guild.

~~XXX~~

Then

A pink-haired man jump in a certain window in Strawberry Street. He easily landed on the window sill and jump in, on the apartment. He looked around for a certain blonde. He saw no one he then saw a huge bulge on the bed.

"She really is sleeping!" he mumbled smiling.

"Hmmm… don… tel… the…m" the blonde mage snored.

"Huh? She slept talk?" he whispered giggling. She's going to tease her about this. Normally Lucy doesn't sleep talked but maybe she's too tired today she unconsciously talked on her sleep.

Natsu walked towards the bed seeing her sleeping peacefully… wait what is that? He kneeled down looking carefully at her face.

"Is that…?" he muttered shock looking at the blonde while blushing. She just… I can't believe it! She drooled on her sleep! OH MAVIS! SHE DROOLED! Why the hell she looked so cute with a drool on her face?

He leaned forward and brought his index finger on her lips. He gulped. STICKY! This is drool!

Suddenly the blonde move and open her eyes slowly. Blink! Blink!

"Natsu?" she mumbled groggily with half lidded eyes.

'CRAP!'

"I didn't do anything!" Natsu said raising both his hands in a surrender form.

"Is this still in my dream?" she asked to herself that made Natsu confused. She sits up and jumps on Natsu's lap with her hands on his neck.

Natsu froze. What the hell?

"Natsu…" she said seductively making Natsu gulped. What did she dream off?

"You need to punish for telling the whole guild that I drooled!" she said. Her voice changing every word she said.

"WHAT?" I haven't told them… yet!" Natsu replied while mumbling the last part.

"Huh? I'm awake?" she asked confused tilting her head in a cute manner.

Natsu nodded.

Blink! Blink! Blink!

This made Lucy blushed. She's awake! She tried jumping off of him but Natsu immediately grab her waist tightly.

"I like the position!" he whispered and leaned on her face. He smirked. "You got drool on your face!" Natsu said and blow on her face.

This made Lucy blushed from head to toe and for a girls reflexes instead of a kick in the groin she punch Natsu on the face.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" is heard from a certain apartment in Strawberry Street and a pink-haired man is seen flying in the air.

_**FIN~**_

_**Hahaha… sorry for the trouble! Thanks for reading! Hehe… REVIEW! Geeheehee…**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


End file.
